


IT XXX (Chapter One)

by jayskarsgard



Series: It XXX [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Pennywise (IT), Character Death, Cruising, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Gore, Hardcore, Horror, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayskarsgard/pseuds/jayskarsgard
Summary: An adult erotic-horror, based on IT (the movies and book) but with all male characters where the infamous clown prays on kinks rather than fear. The characters are teen/early twenties rather than children. It’s a pretty dark story but full of sex and all that good stuff.My first proper go at writing any kind of story. I’ve had this idea for a while now but I live a pretty regular life and I’ve been nervous to explore this side of me but finally I wanted to give it a go. Get in touch with kink ideas for the characters and any other comments you have  – billskar93@outlook.com – hopefully I can find people as strange/kinky as me!





	IT XXX (Chapter One)

Chapter One: Public Indecency

Mason Blake died on June 16th 2004. His death was ruled as a violent hate crime, for which Harry Tanner was arrested at the end of that summer – he was convicted for this and several other teen murders, none of which he committed. During the summer of 04, Rivington saw some of the highest crime rates it has ever seen, particularly as far as missing and murdered teens go. The bodies that were found were almost all teenage boys – 18 or 19, and occasionally a 20 or 21 year old would vanish or be found dead. Police were stumped and had no leads – the boys had no connection as far as schools, personalities or friendship groups or anything else. Anything else that is, apart from something that Mason Blake violently discovered on a Wednesday afternoon. 

18 year old Mason had spent that morning trying to convince his older brother Teddy to come see a movie with him. Their local cinema had copies of ‘Dodgeball’ and Mason’s friend Freddie Patrick could sneak them in for a staff preview. Teddy bottled out – said he wasn’t feeling well, but Mason knew it was because he was scared. Not once had he seen Teddy get into trouble. Not even a little bit. Not at school and rarely ever at home, either. But Mason couldn’t blame him – he knew the one thing Teddy really wanted was their father’s approval and he never seemed to get it. Though he would never admit it, Mason knew he was his dad’s favourite. Always has been – even when they were little. Teddy was a year older than Mason, but Mason was ahead of Teddy in pretty much every way. Athletically, popularity-wise and his grades were better. Hell, even his hair was nicer.

Mason knew he needed to piss before he left the house, but he was that irritated with Teddy he ended up storming out. He wasn’t far from the theatre, but he knew he was passing a public toilet a little ahead. He doesn’t normally like to use them, but that April something had happened that sparked his interest.

Similarly to today, Mason needed a piss before he left his college building but un-similarly, the reason was that he was avoiding Harry Tanner. That boy was a psycho and everyone knew it, and that particular day he was on a rampage over some boy in Teddy’s year – Kieran something. Mason thought it best to avoid him altogether, and instead settled for a dirty, smelly toilet a few streets away. The toilet was empty when he entered, and he decided against going into a cubicle after catching sight of the state of it. He stood at the urinal furthest from the door and unzipped his trousers, and as he began to piss he heard the door open and close. Startled, a glance over his shoulder saw an older man approaching the urinals. He was pretty average height, wearing a pair of loose shorts and a white vest. They made eye contact and Mason quickly turned his attention back to aiming at the urinal. The man stood two urinals down from him and Mason shortly heard a stream of piss hitting the urinal. Mason had never been in this situation before – he knew it was a pretty standard and common one but something about it struck a feeling inside him, and he couldn’t quite work out if it was excitement or fear. Sweat was forming on his brow, and all he could concentrate on was not turning his head to look at the man. He became aware after a while that the other man had stopped pissing, but he showed no signs of moving. Instead, Mason could swear he saw his head turn in his direction out of the corner of his eye. What was he doing? Mason thought to himself - was he some sort of pervert? Oh god, how am I going to get out of this one? Why is he not moving – does he think I’m a fag? Fuck! He’s a pretty big guy, what if-

His train of thought was cut off with a sudden realisation – in all the panic, Mason hadn’t realised that he too had stopped pissing, and some time ago – definitely before the man had. Not only that, his cock had grown hard. For no known reason, Mason turned his head and made direct eye contact with the man. He was right, the man was looking directly at him – stroking his cocking and grinning in Mason’s direction. Upon making eye contact, the man turned his whole body towards Mason.

“Shy?” The man asked.

Mason couldn’t even get words out. His body was feeling something he’d never quite felt before. He’d never been with a man, but he’d never really been with a girl either. Not unless you count a couple of quick hand jobs here and there. Oh, and there was that time Leah Hayworth let him slip his hand up her skirt.

“Come a little closer” the man said, but Mason was frozen on the spot. The man moved a little towards him and Mason suddenly had control over his body again. He gave in to his urges, and slowly took a step towards the man. He just wanted to know what it felt like to touch another man’s cock, that’s all. Nothing gay about it, just curiosity. He didn’t want anything else. He definitely didn’t want to taste it. But even if he did put it in his mouth, it’s just curiosity. Definitely not gay. Mason cautiously began to reach out, and after what felt like eternity his fingers were almost touching that thick, 6” cock. This is it, Mason thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this nervous and excited all at once. But before Mason could quite reach, the door to the toilet suddenly opened and Mason felt a fear rush over him. Without thinking, Mason whipped his throbbing cock back inside his pants and darted back towards the door, where a slightly older man had just entered and was approaching a cubicle. He didn’t dare look back to the man at the urinal; he pushed open the door and ran, not stopping until he got home.

But ever since that day, curiosity (and hormones) washed over him every time he thought about the run–in he had. He thought about it every night as he lay in bed, and often masturbated over it, imagining what could have been. Mason knew if he had this encounter again he would know what to do. Almost every day after college he used that same toilet, hoping to see the man again but to no avail. He would be sure of what he wanted this time.

So that’s why, on June 16th, Mason Blake entered that same public bathroom for what would be the last time. He approached the same urinal, and stood to attention, praying for the door to open. It did. Mason felt a buzz rush through his body. Please be the man. Please. Please. Please. Footsteps approached behind him but he daren’t turn around. It felt like he was waiting forever, but eventually the footsteps ended two urinals down from Mason. He still didn’t turn. He didn’t want to be let down, but out of the corner of his eye he could swear it was him. The off-white vest and the baggy shorts. He was almost certain.

“Shy?” Mason heard him say, and that was all he needed to hear. He turned his head and initially was startled – it was the man. Only, he looked a little different. For one thing, the man had what looked to be clown make-up on. Not fully, but a faded white covering most of his face, like it was almost washed off. He had streaks of red paint, one on each cheek. It looked like each line ran from just above his eyebrow down to the corner of his lips. But after that initial surprise, Mason was so overcome by excitement he wrote this off. He must work at the circus, Mason thought. Maybe he’s a traveller, that explains the dirty vest. Hell, the almost-washed-off make up is kinda hot. Mason could swear the man looked taller than before too, and as his eyes travelled down to the man’s cock, he could swear that was bigger too.

“No” Mason replied “I want it this time”

The man turned his full body and grinned at Mason. A wider grin than last time, Mason thought, but again the thought was dismissed. The man stroked his cock and took strides towards Mason. “You wanna touch my dick, don’t you kid” he said. “You ever touched another man’s cock before?” “Yeah” Mason lied. He was quicker this time, he reached out and touched the man’s cock. It felt so warm in his hand. The precum oozing out of it made it perfectly slippery. Jesus, Mason thought, there sure is a lot of it. The man reached out to touch Mason’s throbbing 5” but in some sort of cruel irony, they heard the toilet door open again. Mason didn’t run. Instead he turned towards the urinal to hide his almost-painful hard-on. The man did the same. Whoever entered the bathroom went straight into a cubicle. There were three in a row, and he had entered the closest one to the door, directly behind where the man had originally stood.

The man turned, and Mason thought he was going to leave – but was relieved when he didn’t. Instead, he walked towards the middle urinal and turned to face Mason as he entered and did that grin again. Fuck he’s sexy, Mason thought. The man shut the cubicle door. Mason was confused at first, but he didn’t want to leave and so he entered the third cubicle. He waited at first, staring down at the gap on the floor between his and the man’s – and then he spotted it. A cut-out in the shape of a circle made for a gap between the two cubicles – it was a glory hole. It perfectly met where Mason’s cock was, and as he stood staring at the hole, the man slipped a finger through. Mason knew what he wanted. Quickly, he pulled out his cock and pushed it through the hole as the man retracted his fingers. The man stroked it at first, slowly. Mason felt him rub his finger against his cock head, circling his piss slit. The man retracted his finger and Mason could swear he heard him licking it. The furthest toilet flushed, and whoever had entered opened their door and headed straight out of the toilet. The pair was alone at last.

“What’s your name?” the man asked. His voice was rough and scratchy. He’s fucking perfect, Mason thought.

“My name?” Mason replied. Did he really want this stranger to know his name?

“Yeah, I kinda like to know who’s cock I’m putting into my mouth” he heard. “I’m Jake” Mason lied.

“Well Jake, you’ve got a pretty nice cock. Glad I finally get to see it up close. I’m really going to go to town on your cock, Jake, is that okay? I’m gonna take it deep, and I want you to fuck my mouth”

Fuck, Mason thought.

“I don’t need a reply, Jake – you’re oozing so much pre-cum I know you like that” and with that, Mason felt the man take Mason’s entire throbbing cock into his mouth, right down to the base. He could feel the man’s nose pushing against his pubes. A moan slipped out of his lips to which Mason had no control over. The man began to go back and forth on his cock, and the toilet filled with the sound of his slobbering and sucking on Mason’s dick. Not once did he gag and Mason felt like his legs were about to give in. He held onto the top of the cubicle walls for support as the man continued bobbing up and down on his cock. Faster and faster, it felt better than Mason had ever imagined. He felt like he was going to blow at any second, but just as he was on the edge the man stopped.

“I don’t want to finish yet Jake” he said. “I want to have some fun. Do you?”

“What kind of fun?” Mason panted. His legs were pure jelly and his full body weight was pressed against the cubicle wall.

“Ever had your hole eaten?” the man said. Mason had not, but one of his biggest secrets was that he often dreamed about this very thing. Only, a thought he often tried to push to the back of his mind was, he often fantasised about his big brother doing it to him. Sneaking into his room. Coming under the covers. Lifting Mason’s legs in the air and licking him out – all without saying a word. Mason had lost track of the amount of times he’d stroked his cock thinking about it.

“Turn around bro” the man said, as if reading Mason’s mind. Mason immediately turned, fully pushing his pants down to his ankles, bending forward so that his cheeks were right against the hole. Instantly, the man’s tongue was on his butt. “Spread them” he directed. Mason reached back and spread his cheeks, giving the man full and complete access to his hole. His tongue was back – and it went straight for Mason’s tight teen hole. It thrashed against it, licking in circles at first and then poking straight at it. This was even better than the blowjob, Mason thought. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The man really knew what he was doing, sloppily licking and poking. Mason could barely hold on to his cheeks to keep them apart with this pleasure. He could hear the muffled sound of the man moaning, with his mouth fully pressed against Mason’s hole.

A mild pain suddenly pressed against his butt. The man has pushed the end of his tongue inside his hole. At first he was unsure, but Mason thought about Teddy. That was Teddy’s tongue inside of him. Getting his insides wet. He could feel drool dripping down his butt and running down his legs. Mason had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming out his big brothers name. His cock was rock hard and dripping, He glanced down between his legs and saw a small puddle forming on the floor, made of his pre-cum. Teddy’s tongue seemed to be getting deeper into his hole, and Mason had to fight the urge to touch his cock. If he did, he would almost definitely shoot his load and he didn’t want this to be over yet. Mason could feel his hole slowly spreading open, as the man’s tongue pushed deeper in. There was a sudden sting coming from inside his butt and Mason yelped and pulled away. Jesus, how long was this man’s tongue? He could swear it went deeper than humanly possible

“Sorry bro” the man said “you tasted so good Jake, I couldn’t get enough. Your hole is just sooo tight”

“It’s okay …” and Mason trailed off, suddenly realising he didn’t know the man’s name “so what’s your name?”

“Todd” the man said. “Todd White. I work at the circus. Do you like clowns, Jakey?”

“Sure” Mason replied deadpan. “Can you suck my cock again?”

“Give me that big cock Jakey. I want you to cum now. But you have to cum in my mouth bro” Todd said.

Mason turned and pushed his now semi-hard cock through the hole. He wished he didn’t know Todd’s name now. It was easier to imagine Teddy on the other side of that hole before. This didn’t last though, Todd took Mason’s cock down to the base again and Mason moaned again, unable to keep it inside. Back and forth, Todd took Mason into his mouth and shit he knew how to use his tongue too. At one point, Mason’s entire cock was in his mouth and he felt Todd’s unnaturally long tongue push out of his mouth and lick his balls. Fucking hell, how was that possible? Mason soon pushed this thought out of his head again when he felt it coming – he was going to shoot.

“I’m gonna cum Teddy!” Mason blurted out without thinking. And he did – his entire cock was in Todd’s mouth when he erupted and his legs shuddered, almost completely failing him. He could feel shot after shot of hot sticky cum blast straight down Todd’s throat. “FUCKING HELL” Mason screamed, hanging onto the top of the cubicle wall for dear life. Todd eagerly gulped and sucked on Mason’s cock until it was dry, and Mason could hardly take it.

“Urghhh please man, I can’t take your tongue anymore I’m too sensitive”

“Sorry” Todd replied, removing Mason’s cock from his mouth. He didn’t let go though, he held on tight and continued stroking and playing with it, but Mason didn’t care, he could hardly concentrate. He focused on catching his breath and standing upright.

“Did you like that Jake? It sure seemed like you did, I could barely swallow all of that cum. Tasted amazing Jakey” Mason heard from the next cubicle. He was in disbelief, but as he came down from his high he felt the atmosphere in the room change. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He suddenly felt very aware that he was by himself with a stranger. He attempted to pull his cock back through the hole but Todd held on.

“You want to leave?” Todd said “I was hoping I’d get a turn. You’ve got me pretty worked up Mason”

“Ummm …. I suppose that’s fair. What …. What do you want me to-“ Mason cut himself off as panic spread through his body – how did Todd know his name? He remembered calling out Teddy’s name but surely he never said his own. The fear only spread further as Todd continued – “Come on Mase, you can imagine It’s Teddy fucking your tight, tight hole …. Brotherly love is so fucking hot”

Terrified, Mason quickly tried to pull away from the hole but Todd had a tight grip on his now-flaccid cock. Todd yanked his cock and Mason was pulled back against the wall. He had time to hear some sort of snarl before a white hot pain spread over him and blood spurted all around the glory hole. Mason screamed in agony and pulled back. He realised why he was now able to do this when he looked down in complete shock – his cock had been bitten clean off.

Blood was everywhere, and Mason somehow managed push the cubicle door open and drag himself out. Everything around him seemed to blur and he couldn’t even concentrate on sound as Mason dragged himself out of the cubicle along the floor. What Mason didn’t see was a white hand stretch out from Todd’s cubicle – followed by an unnaturally long arm no longer bare through wearing a vest. Instead, it was a clown suit.

Mason was about halfway towards the door when he felt a grip around his ankle. He was quickly yanked under the second cubicle door. He was screaming so loud, surely someone would have heard him by now. But no one came. Instead, he was pulled into the cubicle, rolled over and faced with a horrific sight – the man was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was staring directly up into the face of a clown.

“Don’t you want my cock, Mase? I know I want that tight fucking hole!”

Mason was yanked again, though he was losing feeling and starting to black out. All he could see was that awful clown face. White all over - orange tufts of hair, and clear red lines running from above his eyes right down to each corner of his dripping mouth. He was now lay fully on his back, legs on either side of the clown’s waist in a missionary position. He felt his back being lifted up, and if he wasn’t bleeding out so direly, he probably would have felt immense pain from the clown pushing itself inside of Mason’s hole. The clown screamed out, and Mason closed his eyes. He could feel pounding inside his hole somewhere distant, and he opened his eyes for the final time. As he looked up at the clown, he saw that its face was changing again. It spread its mouth open - and then continued spreading it more than what was humanly possible. Those teeth … Mason thought to himself as he took his final breath, and the clowns mouth – now almost wide enough to fit in Mason’s entire head - came down on Mason’s face, and just like that Mason Blake was no more.

Yes, the bodies were many that summer, and they all had just one thing in common. Something the police described as “sexual assault in a shockingly abhorrent and violent manner”.


End file.
